Sobre Alfinetes, Vestidos e Crendices
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Alfinetes mais vestidos mais coisas caindo no chão mais gente histérica igual confusão. Digo, ao casamento de Nymphadora Tonks com Remus Lupin.


Sobre Alfinetes, Vestidos e Crendices

Por Melissa Hogwarts

**Intro:** Essa fic foi escrita para o IV Challenge Remus e Nynphadora do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras. Contém spoilers de _Hary Potter and the Half-blood Prince._

– Fica quieta filha, não vai querer aparecer furada na sua noite de núpcias, vai?

Tonks bufou alto e fez cara aborrecida.

– E se continuar fazendo essa cara eu te furo de propósito...

A moça não disse nada, mas seus cabelos mudaram do rosa-chiclete para o cinza pálido.

– Continue assim, Nymphadora – falou a mãe segurando um alfinete em frente ao rosto, os olhos faiscando ligeiramente.

Tonks voltou para o cabelo rosa e permaneceu quieta, conhecia a mãe bem o suficiente para saber que ela não estava brincando. Era dia de seu casamento, faria o possível para se conservar inteira até onde pudesse.

_Casamento_. _Seu_ casamento. Seu casamento com _Remus_. Naquela mesma tarde. Casamento! Ela! Remus! Hoje! Só a idéia já era suficiente para uma onda de pânico e...

– Ai mãe! – berrou ela. Recebera uma alfinetada nos quadris – isso dói!

– Eu avisei pra você não se mexer... – murmurou a mãe num ar divertido.

Andrômeda Tonks era uma mulher alta, de cabelos castanhos que teimavam em se tornar cada vez mais grisalhos ano a ano. Tinha um porte elegante e um olhar severo que contrastava com o sorriso maroto que sempre exibia. Alguns diziam que era uma mulher encantadora, que ninguém conseguia não gostar dela, talvez por conta do bom gosto ou da refinada educação que recebera ou quem sabe até mesmo pela influencia do sangue Black que querendo ou não ainda corria em suas veias, mas Tonks sabia que não era por nada disso.

Sua mãe era viva. Diferente da maioria das mulheres de sua idade (e de outras idades também), Andrômeda ainda tinha gosto pela vida. Não tinha medo de rir ou de chorar, de dizer o que pensava ou sentia, de sair porta afora sozinha no mundo e se casar com um nascido-trouxa pobre e feio. Ela conservava em si aquele brilho, aquele jeito de fazer as coisas, que só existe nas pessoas que não se esqueceram como é ser jovem um dia. Aquele brilho das pessoas que não envelhecem porque não deixam a mente apodrecer. _"Minha mãe vai se eterna"_ – pensava Tonks quando criança. E talvez fosse mesmo, eterna na memória de todos aqueles que a admiravam. Como Tonks.

– Obrigada por estar ajudando – murmurou Tonks baixinho. A verdade é que se sentia pequena, diminuída e inconstante naquele dia. Não sabia exatamente porque. Devia estar feliz não devia? Devia estar sorrindo, jogando flocos para o alto, saltitando ou dançando. Era o que esperavam que ela fizesse. Ora, por que a sempre tão alegre Tonks não está rindo no dia de seu casamento? Ela achava que sabia a resposta, mas não queria dizer a mais ninguém. Suspeitava que sua mãe soubesse e por estava agindo tão _normalmente_. Tentando deixa-la confortável. Confortável... é, ela devia estar confortável.

– Oh, querida, não precisa agradecer. Sempre que precisar pode contar com as alfinetadas da sua mãe... e onde está aquela garota cabeluda com o resto das coisas? Qual é o nome dela... Simione?

– Hermione, mãe – corrigiu Tonks abafando o riso.

– Claro, claro – a Sra. Tonks se precipitou até a porta e berrou sem a menor cerimônia – Hermilda, venha cá! Eu preciso de mais alguns alfinetes... e da minha varinha que deve estar numa caixa roxa, com um caderno em cima, em cima da pia da cozinha... – e ela pareceu murmurar qualquer coisa consigo mesma – ou do banheiro. Ah, olhe também no sofá da sala, debaixo das trouxas e caixas de livro, Ted costuma largar tudo lá!

– Ela não vai achar – falou Tonks sentindo uma vontade louca de arrancar o vestido e atira-lo pela janela. Estava pinicando, coçando e fazia-a ter de ficar parada, não dava pra se mexer. Estava ficando tão tensa que provavelmente na primeira oportunidade de movimento arrancaria a cabeça de alguém – por que não vai lá e busca?

– E deixar você sozinha com o vestido do casamento? – Andrômeda ergueu a sobrancelha com ar divertido – nem pensar! Seria o fim do vestido. Ela vai encontrar, parece ser inteligente a tal moça e se não encontrar... bem, então depois da festa nós a encontramos.

BOOM.

Um barulho ensurdecedor parecia vir do lado de fora. Tonks se desequilibrou, caiu da banqueta, não sem antes é claro de levar o conteúdo da mesinha junto e ser espetada pelo que pareceu ser a maior acumulação de alfinetes do mundo no seu traseiro. Andrômeda pareceu nem ver a filha despencar, foi imediatamente em direção da janela mais próxima.

– Meu jardim ainda está inteiro? – berrou ela colocando a cabeça para fora.

– Está sim, querida – uma voz respondeu lá debaixo – é que estamos colocando as mesas.

– Longe do jardim?

– Sim.

– Tem certeza, Ted? – perguntou Andrômeda desconfiada.

– Oh, Andie – resmungou Ted num tom de fingida ofensa – Remus está fazendo o trabalho, ok? E os filhos de Arthur também... e aquele meu primo, o Trevis...

– Mande o Trevis ficar longe do meu jardim!

– Ele está perto da sebe, Andie... longe do seu tão amado e idolatrado jardim... – havia um tom inegável de aborrecimento, mas Andrômeda não ligou.

– Mas tire ele de lá agora! As minhas rosas brancas... elas ficam perto da sebe! Arranquem o Trevis de lá! Preciso dessas rosas inteiras para a decoração! Com aqueles pés de gigante e com aquela delicadeza de trasgo Trevis vai... oh! Eu mesma vou resolver isso.

E saiu do quarto sem a menor cerimônia.

– Mas mãe você não disse que eu não podia ficar sozinha... bah! – fez Tonks sentando-se no chão aborrecida. Pegou um pedaço de madeira da banqueta quebrada e começou a fazer desenhos na poeira do assoalho. Maldita hora que não chegava! Maldito vestido que não ficava pronto! Ah, sim, definitivamente arrancaria a cabeça de alguém a qualquer momento...

– Você não vai se casar com os cabelos cor de abóbora vai?

– Oh, não, obviamente que não – falou Tonks enquanto mudava os cabelos imediatamente para roxo.

– Bem melhor – disse Hermione abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

– Está sofrendo horrores nas mãos da Sra. Tonks, não está?

– Oh, ela não chega perto da histeria que está a cozinha – falou Hermione colocando uma caixa que parecia estar realmente pesada no chão – a Sra. Weasley, Gina e mais um monte de mulheres gritando que o bolo deveria ser azul e não branco ou cor de rosa. É realmente uma experiência traumática para muitos...

– Eu sei como é – disse Tonks girando os olhos – se te faz sentir melhor, levei no mínimo umas duzentas e cinqüenta alfinetadas...

– Oh, Trevis, saia já dái! – ouviram a voz zangada de Andrômeda vinda do quintal.

– E imagino que os meninos estejam sofrendo também – riu Tonks – isso nos consola, não?

– Por que sua mãe não usa magia para terminar os ajustes do vestido? – perguntou Hermione.

– Oh, mamãe gosta das coisas do jeito dela. E disse que queria que fosse um vestido diferente e.. oh, ela simplesmente cismou que sabe costurar.

– Mas o vestido ficou realmente bom – falou Hermione dando uma boa olhada – ficou bonito, Tonks.

Não era exatamente um vestido de casamento dos sonhos. Nada de cauda ou grinalda, nem vidrilhos e coisinhas brilhantes nojentas. O tecido não mudava de cor nem produzia efeitos chocantes como alguns dos quais eram vestidos os manequins do _Semanário das Bruxas_. Era um vestido branco, comprido e que parecia comprimir os ombros de Tonks dentro. Não estava exatamente elegante, Hermione não sabia exatamente porquê, mas ficava bem nela. Simplesmente ficava bem.

– Na verdade ela usou um feitiço de corte – disse Tonks examinando o que vestia – e uns outros dois feitiços de alinhavar e arrematar. Minha mãe é realmente boa em feitiços domésticos. Embainhou tudo com magia também. Só o assentamento final que está fazendo do modo trouxa... mas não conta para ela que eu disse isso.

– Não vou contar – prometeu Hermione rindo.

– Nunca, eu digo nunca deixem um bando de homens na decoração de uma festa! – a Sra. Tonks entrou abruptamente no quarto – quando suas filhas estiverem se casando, contratem profissionais. Sim, os profissionais bruxos de festas de casamento fazem um excelente trabalho, tirando é claro que vestem a noiva como um bolo de côco no inverno...

Hermione observou Tonks e a mãe durante alguns instantes. Não era de se espantar que Tonks fosse tão estabanada e descontrolada tendo a mãe que tinha. Porque mesmo tendo o ar superior e levemente nobre, Andrômeda era imprevisível. Mas acima do temperamento instável, ela era uma mulher agradável quando queria e incrivelmente divertida. Estava fazendo tudo que podia para a filha.

Lembrou-se de Tonks na sede da Ordem da Fênix a tantos anos atrás, mudando a cor do cabelo e a forma do nariz só para alegra-la e a Gina. Lembrou-se dos berros, das batidas de porta, dos pés sempre enroscados em alguma coisa e da constante que era: onde Tonks está, nada fica no lugar. Ela merecia ser feliz. Merecia aquele dia só para ela. Com muitos berros, tombos e descontroles. Porque era assim que Tonks era.

– Ah, você está aqui Nermaini – disse a Sra. Tonks abrindo um sorriso prático – pega as coisas, querida. Temos muito que fazer. Achou a varinha?

– Achei – disse Hermione com um certo orgulho – estava dentro de uma caixa roxa, e cima de um velho caderno, ao lado do vaso sanitário...

– Eu disse que podia estar no banheiro – e virou-se para Tonks – Nymphadora, suba na banqueta.

– Ta quebrada, mãe... e não me chame de Nymphadora na frente de outras pessoas – pediu Tonks com cara azeda.

– _Reparo_! – exclamou Hermione e a banqueta estava inteira novamente. Tonks teve a impressão de que estava até mais limpa.

– Obrigada – falou Andrômeda Tonks sorrindo para Hermione e parecendo realmente vê-la pela primeira vez – não repare Nymphadora, ela está...

– Nymphadora não! – falou Tonks cruzando os braços.

– Afinal que há de errado com Nymphadora?

– O que há de errado? Que há de errado? – Tonks repetiu, os olhos ficando ligeiramente avermelhados – as pessoas se chamam Mary, Janet, Louise, Claire, e até mesmo Persephone ou Alberminta. Mas definitivamente, não se chamam Nymphadora!

– Olhe só para a Hermione, ela não reclama do nome que tem... e convenhamos, ela devia.

– Hey, eu realmente gosto do meu nome – declarou Hermione aborrecida. Mas tentou pensar pelo lado positivo, ao menos ela havia falado o nome certo.

– Claro que gosta, querida – murmurou Andrômeda amavelmente. Buscou um par de sapatos na caixa e uma caixa de alfinetes.

– Oh, não. O vestido já está suficientemente ajustado! – grasnou Tonks saltando do banquinho, derrapando no chão empoeirado e esborrachando no chão pela segunda vez.

– Nymphadora, pare de agir como uma criança! – gritou a Sra. Tonks ficando terrivelmente séria. Hermione, assim que como Tonks, decidiu que a preferia gritando descontroladamente – você está indo se casar! Com um homem que podia ser seu pai. Com um homem que não tem dinheiro e ainda por cima é discriminado pela sociedade geral. Portanto, é hora de parar com as tolices. Não é hora para esse tipo de atitude.

Tonks murchou ligeiramente por breves instantes, mas depois explodiu (em voz baixa por medo da mãe é verdade, mas explodiu):

– Não estou agindo como uma criança! E hoje é o dia do meu casamento, não é hora para esse tipo de coisa. Não é hora para me criticar ou criticar o Remo!

– Oh minha filha, parece que você não viveu! – exclamou Andrômeda mais brandamente – sempre haverá hora para critica. As pessoas não pensam assim. Você deve saber disso, porque estava lá nos piores anos daquela guerra. Você viu. Você fez parte. E agüentou firme. Então, não venha agora com criancices. É seu casamento. Mas lembre-se de que há sempre alguém para falar. Falar que você se casou com um velho mestiço que não tem onde cair morto! Olhe para sua velha mãe, mesmo depois de tantos anos do meu casamento, ainda falam da "moça rica e rebelde que saiu de casa para se perder nos braços de um sague-ruim que não tem onde cair morto". Veja, querida, suba no banquinho. Sem chilique. Eu tenho de terminar esse vestido. E Remo ama você, eu tenho certeza.

Tonks olhou para Hermione, girou os olhos e subiu no banquinho novamente. Tinha a leve impressão de que o que a mãe dissera não tinha nada haver com o vestido. Ela tinha dito aquilo por outros motivos. Talvez ela soubesse que a sua cabeça estava girando e girando e girando...

– Isso mesmo – falou a Sra. Tonks escolhendo um alfinete com indescritível prazer – além do mais, vai ser divertido. Eu me lembro de como Remus falava sobre essas coisas... uma vez, eu estava com ele e com Sirius no Beco Diagonal. Não conhecia seu pai ainda mas o assunto era esse tipo de... filha o que foi?

De repente, Tonks saltou do banquinho entre soluços, atravessou metade do quarto e se meteu dentro do banheiro. O barulho do trinco se fechando logo em seguida.

– Nymphadora! – berrou Andrômeda olhando para Hermione, evidentemente muito surpresa – e o que está fazendo parada aí! Faça alguma coisa!

Hermione encarou a mulher surpresa. O que Tonks estava fazendo? Observou a Sra. Tonks sair correndo até a porta do banheiro e berrar:

– Nymphadora! Você andou comendo aqueles chocolates caramelados de novo? Você sabe o estrago que eles fazem nos seus intestinos...

Um soluço precedido de um barulho engasgado indicou que Tonks não sofria dos intestinos, e sim que estava chorando. Na verdade, ela parecia estar se desfazendo em lágrimas dentro do banheiro.

– Tonks – Hermione se precipitou até a porta – Tonks, o que está acontecendo?

Nada.

– Oh querida, eu sei que você está nervosa com os alfinetes... mas isso não é motivo para tanto alarde – disse Andrômeda tentando parecer displicente – não se preocupe –falou se voltando para Hermione – ela vai sair...

Mas quando quase meia hora havia se passado, Andrômeda pareceu entender que a filha não iria sair. Hermione não sabia exatamente o que fazer na situação. Tonks alternava entre minutos de silêncio e segundos de choro compulsivo. Era uma situação no mínimo bizarra para Hermione. A cerca de três meses um convite rosa-chiclete chegara em sua casa. Não poderia dizer que era exatamente uma novidade, Lupin e Tonks estavam juntos a um bom tempo, mas casamento? Casamento era coisa séria, era algo terrivelmente definitivo, pelo menos para ela, Hermione. Uma vez Rony bebera uma quantidade extra de whisky de fogo e viera com a idéia. _"A gente podia se casar, né Mione?". _Sua resposta fora um curto, _"Daqui a uns cinco anos, Rony. Quando você se curar da bebedeira"_. Ele sorriu abobado, murmurou um _"Eu te amo tanto"_ e dormiu no seu colo. Assim que ele adormeceu ela deu-lhe um beijo na testa dizendo: _"Eu também te amo muito"_. Duas semanas antes, e Tonks lhe escrevera perguntando se Hermione não gostaria de ajudar nos preparativos da festa. Obviamente respondera que sim. Mas ajudar no casamento de Tonks não era o mesmo que ajudar no casamento de um dos Weasley. Primeiro porque não conhecia a maioria das pessoas (somente os Weasley, Tonks, Lupin e Harry) e segundo porque via Tonks tão emocionalmente instável quanto era fisicamente. Isso não era exatamente o que se esperava de uma noiva no dia do casamento.

O caso é que a situação começara a se tornar desconfortável, pra não dizer desesperadora. Meia hora dentro do banheiro e Tonks não dava nenhuma resposta. Várias pessoas já haviam subido para ver o que estava acontecendo, dentre elas Gina, a Sra. Weasley, uma prima em segundo grau de Tonks, uma vizinha e a avó trouxa dela. A última não melhorou em nada o mau humor de Andrômeda.

– Mas você não disse que estava fazendo o vestido decentemente? – perguntou a velha com um olhar de desprezo – estou vendo essa _varinha_ aqui... ao invés de acertar o vestido, acertou a própria filha!

– Oh, dona Freda, pelo céus! Não é hora para implicar com a minha varinha, sim? Sua neta está trancada dentro do banheiro!

Dona Freda fez ar de pouco caso, resmungou naquela linguagem que só os velhos entendem e se sentou num banquinho próximo.

– Nymphadora Esterlina Tonks! – berrou Andrômeda – sai já desse banheiro! Você tem um casamento a comparecer!

– Não vou sair do banheiro – a voz abafada de Tonks veio do outro lado da porta – não quero mais casamento algum... e não me chame de Nymphadora! Muito menos Nymphadora Esterlina!

Andrômeda fez um movimento involuntário com as mãos, algo que lembrava assustadoramente alguma coisa sendo esmagada com força. Molly se aproximou dela e disse qualquer coisa, mas Andrômeda ignorou completamente.

– Minha filha, sai já daí em nome de todos os santos!

– Não – berrou Tonks entre soluços.

– Não consegue ao menos controlar a própria filha – resmungou Dona Freda.

Andrômeda bufou.

Mais meia hora se arrastou. Andrômeda gritava. A sogra resmungava e a filha chorava dentro do banheiro. Parecia um pesadelo que se tornava realidade. Nenhum argumento bastava, as respostas pareciam ficar cada vez mais vazias até que alguém teve a brilhante idéia: _"Chamem o noivo!"_. A essa altura do campeonato só faltava mesmo o noivo dentro daquele quarto. Andrômeda, com um aceno nervoso, concordou.

Acompanhado de Rony e do Sr. Weasley, Lupin entrou no quarto um tanto perdido. Depois de abrir caminho em meio a multidão perguntou calmamente para Andrômeda:

– Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?

– Tonks se trancou no banheiro – respondeu Andrômeda melodramaticamente – diz que não quer mais se casar.

Lupin ficou subitamente branco. Parecia ter levado uma pancada atrás da nuca. Estava ouvindo direito? Como assim não quer mais se casar?

– Mas por que ela não quer mais se casar?

– Acho que ela está confusa – declarou a Sra. Tonks.

– Confusa? – repetiu Lupin. Se alguém estava confuso nessa história, era ele.

– Sim – começou Dona Freda em sua voz roufenha – toda noiva fica confusa antes do casamento. É o medo da noite de núpcias! Toda moça tem medo de encantar a cobra...

– Oh, dona Freda, por Merlin! – exclamou Andrômeda, alterada.

– Não creio que esse seja o problema, Dona Freda – disse Lupin corando levamente.

– Está querendo dizer que você e a minha filha... – começou Andrômeda, mas foi interrompida quando um barulho pareceu destruir metade do banheiro.

– Nymphadora, você está bem? – perguntou Lupin correndo até a porta do banheiro.

Em resposta, somente um chute na porta.

– O que você está fazendo trancada aí dentro? Vamos, tem um casamento daqui a algumas horas que você precisa comparecer...

– Não posso me casar com você, Remus – murmurou Tonks com o nariz entupido – simplesmente não posso.

– Mas por que? – berrou Andrômeda.

– Porque Remus foi praticamente seu colega de escola, mamãe! – respondeu Tonks de volta – e além do mais, ele pensa que sou uma criança tola que derruba as coisas e...

– Ah, não, isso absolutamente não está certo – começou Lupin – até onde eu me lembro quem disse que não importava com a diferença de idade foi você!

– Eu sei. Mas você ainda pensa que sou uma criança tola que derruba as coisas!

– Isso também está errada. Definitivamente, você faz coisas que crianças não fazem.

– Oh, céus! – exclamou Andrômeda olhando horrorizada para Remus.

– Eu me referia à guerra, Andrômeda – acrescentou ele rápido.

– Eu sinceramente espero que sim.

– Você não me ama! – berrou Tonks esmurrando a porta.

Um silêncio pesado se seguiu. Silêncio só interrompido por Tonks tentando destruir a porta e Andrômeda batendo o pé com força no chão.

– Então você está certa, Nymphadora. Se acha que o fato de enfrentar meus próprios conceitos, a sociedade e deixar tudo para trás apenas para correr atrás de um sentimento não é amor, então eu não te amo.

Lupin encarava o vazio. Não se podia dizer o que se passava em sua mente naquele exato momento. Se sentia raiva, decepção ou tristeza. Mantinha no rosto uma expressão impassível, quase fria.

A porta do banheiro se abriu com um estalito. Andrômeda começou a falar qualquer coisa, mas ninguém prestava atenção. Os olhares estavam concentrados em Tonks , que acabara de sair do banheiro. Os cabelos turqueza e o vestido completamente amassado.

– Você sabe que sou cabeça-dura, não sabe?

– Sei – respondeu Lupin sem mudar de expressão.

– E que tenho o emocional tão inconstante quanto o físico?

– Sei – murmurou ele no mesmo tom.

– Então, sabe que quero ficar com você?

– Sei.

Quando a distância entre os dois pareceu estar diminuindo o suficiente para um final feliz, Dona Freda interrompeu dizendo dramaticamente:

– Ele viu a noiva com o vestido! Isso dá má sorte! Na minha cidade, eles diziam que o noivo que vê a noiva com o vestido antes do casamento se transforma em lobisomem.

Os bruxos que estavam na sala se entreolharam antes de Lupin acrescentar com um sorriso maroto:

– Não creio que eu corra esse risco, Dona Freda. E se me dão licença – ele olhou para as pessoas em volta – eu vou beijar a noiva.

**- Fim -**


End file.
